1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particular type of oxygen enriched air generation system. A permeable membrane oxygen enriched air and nitrogen gas separation device is utilized. Although the system is particularly suitable for use by dive shops for filling scuba tanks or other types of oxygen enriched air storage vessels, applications in areas such as firefighting, climbing, flight, veterinary, medical and dental treatments, welding, etc., are apparent.
2. Description of Related Art
One known system for producing a mixture of oxygen enriched air and ambient air is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,803 to Wells. In this system, oxygen is injected into a stream of ambient air in order to produce an oxygen enriched air mixture. The mixture is compressed and delivered to storage or scuba cylinders for use in diving or other applications. According to this system, however, a source of oxygen appropriate for injection into the ambient air stream is needed and, therefore, a great deal of caution is required, during generation of the oxygen enriched air mixture, to avoid explosions and other problems typically associated with the use of oxygen.